


Sleep Talking

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean is sleeping after a long and tiring mission, and Cas comes to visit.  Sam tells Cas that Dean is in his room, and Cas finds Dean sleeping and talking about him in his sleep.  Fluff ensues.  Canon verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talking

“How was the hunt?” Cas asks, leaning on the table next to where Sam sits. 

“Not too bad but we were on it for a few days so we’re both a little tired.” Sam replies, continuing to scroll on his computer.

“No wounds I need to heal?” 

“Nah, we’re fine Cas. Dean’s in your room by the way.” Sam says waving his hand over to the hallway. Cas nods.

“Thank you, Sam. I’ll see you later.” Sam nods and returns to looking at his computer as Cas walks off down the hall. 

Cas is down the hall in a few moments and opening the door to Dean’s room - their room - to find the hunter sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. Cas looks on, adoration filling his chest. Dean’s always so beautiful when he sleeps. The weight of the world not resting on his shoulders.

Cas quietly slips off his layers, until he is in nothing but his boxers and under shirt. He slowly walks over to the side of the bed but before he slips in he hears Dean speak.

“Cas…mmm…no don’t go Cas…stay…need you…mmm love you…my angel…” Dean mumbles, quietly. Cas feels an overwhelming swell of emotion rising in his chest. Dean’s never told him he loved him nor has he ever called him his angel.

Cas continues to stare down for a second at the pure look of happiness on Dean’s face before slowly lifting the sheets and lowering himself onto the bed. All of a sudden he hears Dean rustle and Cas pauses.

“Hey Cas,” Dean’s voice is rough from sleep, “it’s about time you got ‘ere.” 

“I’m sorry that I woke you up, Dean.” Cas says, relaxing down on the mattress, facing Dean.

“No, s’okay.”

“It’s just that you seemed quite content while you were asleep.” Dean raises his eyebrows as he runs a hand through Cas’ dark, messy hair.

“What makes you say that?” he asks, as Cas leans into Dean’s touch.

“Well, you were…talking…in your sleep.” Cas replies, lowering his gaze. Suddenly Dean’s hand is underneath his chin and lifting it so he can meet Dean’s eyes again.

“What was I saying?” Dean asks, his hand moving from Cas’ hair to cup his cheek.

“I don’t know, just…that…” Cas swallows and flicks his eyes away from the intense gaze of Dean’s, “you loved me and that I was your angel.” It comes out in a rush and Cas is now trying to look anywhere but Dean.

“Well, I wasn’t lying.” Cas eyes snap back up to Dean’s, his heart suddenly beating a thousand miles per minute. 

“R - Really?” 

“Of course. What would make you think otherwise?” Dean asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“It’s just that you’ve never said either of those things to me before.” Dean sighs.

“Look Cas, I know I’m shitty at saying how I feel and I’m sorry for that but now, now you’ve already heard me say it. Might as well not stop.” Cas leans forward to seal their lips together. Cas lets out a huge breath through his nose, that he didn’t realise he’d been holding.

“C’mere.” Dean says, when they finally part. Cas scoots over so that his head is resting on Dean’s chest, right above his heart. Dean wraps an arm around him and lightly strokes up and down his spine with the other. 

“I love you, Dean.” Cas whispers into the dark. Even after their whole talk, Cas still hears Dean’s heart start to beat slightly faster. He smiles.

“I love you too, Cas. My angel.”

Dean’s heartbeat doesn’t slow down until he’s drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
